Needs Must
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Anora and Alistair try to conceive an heir for Ferelden. A small, smutty one-shot.


Alistair sat at the bottom of Anora's bed unfastening his boots. His feet ached and he was dying to be free of them and wiggle his toes. It had been another tiring day in court, well a long day of him standing around and smiling politely while Anora won over crowds of nobles, listened to their pleas, read paperwork and reports. He sighed, released the straps and rubbed the back of his neck while he kicked them off his feet.

This was his nightly routine since himself and Anora had reluctantly joined together to rule Ferelden, or what was left of it. He would undress and await until everyone had retired to bed before he snuck away and found somewhere else to sleep. They had been married a year and this was still the way things were between them, not that he or Anora had made an effort to change it. The few times a servant had found him sleeping on a couch in the library he had joked it off claiming he had woke up Anora dreaming of cheese wheels turning into darkspawn, or something as equally absurd, and she had kicked him out.

In truth, Alistair felt like a burden: Anora dealt with the politics, the irritating nobles and the hardships. She was the one who sat at a desk to the wee hours of the morning reading and signing reports while red rings developed under her eyes. She was the one who found the words needed to sway people and keep peace in a kingdom which was still recovering from the Blight. He was nothing but a figure head while the weight of Ferelden rested solely on Anora's shoulders. She needed rest and he wouldn't be the one to disturb her. He had grown to respect her too much.

Alistair had made an effort to try and ease the burden. Anora had been pleasantly surprised when he took an interest and asked Anora to teach him the game that was politics. She had been patient with him and taught him much, but it still seemed for the most part everything came back to Anora. So Alistair learned quietly and listened to her, even if he didn't always know what she was talking about.

Alistair stretched his arms up over his head then lay back on the bed, allowing his heavy eyes to close. He wasn't sure how long he had lay there, it was possible he had dozed and the door creaking open had woken him up. The absence of a knock already told him it wasn't a servant so he was not surprised to see Anora when he sat up.

"Sorry, I'll leave." Alistair began readying himself to stand.

Anora was stood at her mirror and watched Alistair closely in the reflection. She began undoing her buns and unbraiding her long golden tresses, "No, stay... I have something I wish to speak to you about."

Alistair's head cocked to the side curious, "Alright."

Anora ran her slim fingers through her glossy locks ridding them of tangles while still watching Alistair. "You already know we will be expected to produce an heir."

Alistair swallowed, but nodded in agreement so Anora continued, "You said the darkspawn taint will grow stronger as time goes on... Our chances are forever decreasing, there will be no better time than now. We have also not consummated our marriage."  
Alistair's eyes widened a fraction and he licked his lips nervously, "You... You want to... To..."

"Have sex. Yes." Anora finished realizing he would never get the words out, or by the time he did they would have no chance of conceiving a child. She turned to face him, her wavy hair reaching down to her waist. Anora began removing her clothing. Her pale blue eyes were still fixed on Alistair when her dress pooled around her ankles, "This is necessary, I wouldn't bring it up otherwise."

Alistair turned his gaze elsewhere, sweat now beading on his forehead, "I just... Are you sure you want to? With me, I mean. You could have anyone, Anora." A blush rose to Alistair's cheeks as he stole a glance of his queen, "You're a beautiful and intelligent woman."

A smile tugged the corner's of Anora's lips, "You're my husband. Now please, undress."

Alistair chuckled but Anora could see he was anxious, "As you command, my wife."

Anora watched Alistair fumble with his clothes. Occasionally he would look at her then rapidly avert his gaze elsewhere. Alistair was an attractive man, his resemblance to Calian was uncanny and she wasn't sure if that hindered or helped the situation. Anora had expected him to take mistresses just as Calian had, but Alistair had not. It touched Anora that he respected her enough to be loyal, though as she watched his trembling hands she had another theory.

Her voice was soft as her expression, "Alistair have you lay with a woman before?"

His brown eyes locked with Anora's unnerving blue eyes and his lipped thinned to a frown. Wicked golden eyes flashed into his mind and Alistair felt sick to his stomach. "Once... It wasn't really a choice. I _had_ to do it."

If it had been anyone else Anora would have questioned how he had to sleep with someone, but she strangely believed Alistair. If he was saying he had to then he probably did, he was nothing if not honest. "Just lie back and relax, my husband."

"That's easy for you to say." Alistair did as asked, he lay back on the bed and moved up so his head would reach the pillows. He didn't know whether to look at Anora or elsewhere so he opted just to close his eyes. It could already feel his body responding to the glances he had stole of her naked form.

The bed shuffled as Anora climb on to it and moved between his muscular legs. She admired his form, his time as a grey warden and his templar training had been kind to him, if you excluded various scars that littered his body. "Relax, my husband."

Alistair exhaled and tried his best, but he tensed as soon as felt Anora's hand touch him. Her fingertips barely brushed the hairs on Alistair's leg. When they made contact they were soft and warm against his skin. They trailed up tracing scars and the curves of the muscles in his legs while Anora watched for his reactions. When they reached his hip bone Alistair's stomach tensed and Anora could do nothing but admire the way his muscles curved. Anora ran the palm of her hand over her husband's tight stomach and up to his chest, idly dragging a nail over one of his nipples, to which Alistair inhaled sharply.

Alistair half opened his eyes as Anora continued to touch him. His queen seemed solely focused on the task at hand, her expression was uncharastically soft and she didn't seemed displeased with him. He could't help but feel guilty: when he had first met her all he could see was Loghain's daughter. He had named her a traitor before giving her the chance to prove herself as anything else. Now, Alistair could see Anora was far more than that, and he was lucky to be able to call Anora his wife. Alistair touched his wife's arm hesitantly and she looked at him with those pale blue eyes and whatever he wanted to say left, so he shut his eyes and let her continue.

Slender fingers curled around his member and Alistair swallowed. Anora stroked him slowly, easing the skin back and forth over the tip until he was fully erect. Alistair felt Anora shuffle again, her hot breath now caressed his crotch. She eased the skin down relieving the tip and wrapped her lips around the head. Stars appeared at the edge of Alistair's vision and he opened an eye to check it wasn't dreaming. "Anora, you don't have too."

Anora took Alistair's member deep into her mouth to the point where she was nearly gagging. She sucked him as best she could ignoring the tightness forming in her jaw.

Alistair fingers ran through her wavy hair and pushed Anora's long golden locks to the side. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks rosy with arousal, her pale eyes looking up at him with the same intensity they always had, her hair untamed and her beautiful pink lips wrapped around him. Alistair's eyes rolled into the back of his head each time Anora's head went down: he could practically feel the tightness of her throat around his cock.

Eventually she stopped -once satisfied he was well enough lubricated for her- and straddled him. Anora grabbed his cock and ran it between her nether lips, her own juices quickly joining the remaining saliva.

Alistair didn't know where to look or place his hands. Anora stopped and guided his trembling hands to her generous bosom so he settled his gaze there.

Alistair squeezed them softly and tested their weight, her nipples pressed hard against his palms as Anora held them. _Does this mean she's enjoying it?_

Anora ground down again him, the head of his cock rubbed against her clit. Biting down on her lip she rocked back and forth working up a steady pace.

Alistair's hips lifted on their own accord and his grip on Anora's mounds tightened, between his fingers he unknowingly squeezed her nipples. Anora moaned and it caught him by surprise. Morrigan never did that. With nervous curiosity he took a raspberry nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave a gentle squeeze. She moaned again and increased her pace chewing down on her lip again.

His eyes fixed on her face, on her smooth lips, "Anora?"

Anora stopped her motions and looked at him questioningly.

Alistair licked his lips and sat up so his face was but inches away from hers. He hesitated before asking quietly, "May I kiss you?"

Anora seemed taken aback by the request but with a smile nodded and inched to closer to him.

Alistair's hand found her hips. Anora was surprised by how gentle he was: she had expected a warrior's grip to be firm at the very least, perhaps even rough, but he was not. He caressed her curves tenderly, his hands working up her back, his fingers brushing through her hair. His hands rested on her shoulders, on moving lightly across her neck, they were deceptively soft. Alistair ran a shaky thumb over Anora's lips and she kissed the tip sweetly. They were softer than he could have ever imagined.

Soon his lips found hers. They pressed together and heat surged between them Slowly they kissed, like his touches Alistair was gentle and patient. Like in court he let Anora lead and followed suit. When Anora tilted her head, Alistair did so but the opposite way allowing the kiss to deepen. His arms encircled around her voluptuous frame and Alistair pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. He watched her with a soft gaze, his eyes often meeting hers.

Anora felt strangely comfortable in his arms, safe, cared for... Perhaps even loved. Unlike with Calian, Anora knew Alistair was only thinking of her, no other woman's moans echoed throughout his mind, no other body but hers was the image in his head. He was a good man like the Warden had said, and a worthy husband.

Anora broke the kissed, a hand reached down and found his erect cock, it twitched as her fingertips guided it to her waiting entrance.

Alistair swallowed and cupped Anora's face in his hands. "Are you sure you want this?"

Anora stiffened for a moment, he seem genuinely concerned with the way his eyes looked into hers. She shook the emotion niggling in her stomach and began pressing down on his member. Alistair felt it push into her welcoming lips and sit against her entrance. He groaned at the pleasurable movement despite himself not wanting to enjoy this unless Anora did.

"This is not about want, Alistair. Ferelden needs an heir... We have to try." Anora's usual serious tone crept back into her voice. It was all business.

Alistair looked saddened but far from surprised by her answer. How could he not be saddened by it? Last time someone wanted to be intimate with him it was for his seed too, but he understood.

Anora pursed her lips together, before kissing him again. Unlike what she had expected it didn't lack affection, his hands found her hips again and Anora began easing herself down. Her slick walls clamped around his thick girth as she tried to take him in. Failing she rose up and tried again this time managing to take in half his length, although she felt stretched to her limits. Alistair kissed her collarbone and chest tenderly, he made no attempt to force her down or force himself into her. Anora respected that: it must have took some amount of control not to just buck into her and allow himself pleasure.

Anora began building a slow pace, she was tight around him to the point it was a struggle to move. The grip on her hips tightened as she went faster, Anora could feel Alistair's breath hot on her chest. "I want to taste you."

Anora's eyes grew a fraction wider in pleasant surprise.

When she didn't answer Alistair continued, "I want you to enjoy this, or at least a little of it. You deserve some respite, making love shouldn't be a chore."

Anora nodded and allowed Alistair alter their position so she was on her back with him still in between her legs and buried inside her. Alistair eased out of her, rubbing his cock between her folds once before he began trailing kisses down her slender frame. The were tender pecks brimming with affection. Anora spread her legs for him and Alistair slid down between her thighs.

The smell of her arousal filled his nostrils and he inched forward burying his face in her blonde curls.

Anora sighed and allowed herself to enjoy her husband's breath caressing her.

His tongue licked the length of Anora's slit once then he began explored her outer lips eagerly. Alistair sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. He relished the different textures of her core, and gained enjoyment from the noises she made in response to his exploration.

Anora nudged him back from her center and spread her lips with her fingers. She circled her swollen nub slowly with one finger, "Lick me here."

Alistair did as commanded and plunged his tongue deep into Anora's core before dragging it up to her clit. Alistair flicked the bud with strong strokes and Anora's hips rose to meet his wanting mouth. Alistair groped her firm behind and held Anora close to his face as he devoured her.

Anora squirmed under his touch, he may have been inexperienced but his tongue told another story. Anora could feel her orgasm building in her stomach. It was a struggle to stop Alistair who's tongue was still lapping at her core enthusiastically. "Alistair, stop. Make love to me, my husband."

Alistair gave one last cheeky lick catching as much of her juices as he could before his lips captured hers.

It was strange for Anora to taste herself, though not unpleasant. Alistair's tongue delved into her mouth and ground his cock between her labia. Anora's pale eyes bade Alistair to enter and he did so, burying himself up to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

Anora clenched tightly around his cock becoming desperate for sweet release.

Alistair fucked her slowly while his lips remained locked with hers in a passionate kiss. His speed increased gradually and with each thrust Anora's legs became tighter around his hips. They moaned into each others mouth in unison, Anora meeting Alistair's thrusts. Sweat beaded on Alistair's back and Anora's nails nipped the flesh as they both grew close. Alistair lifted Anora up by the hips and angled her for deeper penetration. He pushed in as far as he could go, his pelvis slammed against Anora's clit and her hips bucked and ground against him wildly. Alistair slammed into her once more and her smooth walls clamped down around him. His cock twitched in her depths, seed spilling out into her slick hole. Anora core convulsed around his member and squeezed him almost painfully tight.

"Maker's breath..." Alistair panted slumping onto her chest, his head nestling between her breasts. "You're an amazing woman. I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

Anora ran her fingers through his damp hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Sleep soon took over them. Alistair dozed off listening to her ragged breaths slowing along with her fast beating heart while Anora's fingers were lost in his hair.


End file.
